Take me out Demigod style
by olympus12
Summary: this is basicly what happens when you cross take me out and demi-gods with aphrodite as the presenter also their will be a massive choice for a certain son of Jupiter so let thhe dating begin!
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically what I think TV would be like on Mt. Olympus. so today it's take me out demigod style featuring all the usual girls plus a hard choice for someone so read review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer**

**My little cousin : do you own pjo?**

**Me: no -insert tear-**

**My little cousin: sowwy here's a smiley face sticker**

**Me : ummm thanks. . .?**

_Theme tune rolls_

"Hello, and welcome to take me out I'm Aphrodite and I am going to be your host for tonight . For first time viewers here's the rules,12 single girls will all be hoping to bag a hero and win the romantic date ,in the first round we will learn bit about the hero and we will give the girls time to back out. Then he hero will be able to show off his chosen skill; once again the girls will be able to back out .Finally the hero will select four people to compete for him .Now this is where it gets good . The hero will say what he likes in a girl and we will select a challenge based on that. The winners of the heats will proceed to the final then the Hero will have to chose between them,. So without further ado lets meet the contestants!"

The audience cheers as Annabeth,Clarisse,Silena,Piper,Drew,Kaite,Juniper,Hazel,Reyna,Gwen,Lacy and Lou Ellen enter and take their positions

" so do you think you'll meet the one tonight Piper?"

"mom I told you already I love Ja-…"

Piper blushes furiously, Reyna looks dumbstruck

" whatever hon but variety is the spice of life" she says fixing Piper with a knowing glance

Aphrodite turns to Clarisse "so what kind are you after"

"someone who's evenly matched with me"

"oooo" so with out further ado lets meet our first contestant please welcome… Jason!"

_crowd cheers hysterically_

"So Jason tell us about yourself."

"well my names Jason and I'm a son of Jupiter"

"aannd" Aphrodite prompts

"I've got 2 er 3 amazing friends Leo-"

"Oh yeah! 20 bucks Travis!" Leo yells from the audience

Aphrodite glares at him

"oh umm… carry on."

"well we went on this quest thing to free Hera yeah umm it was tough but luckily I had my friends with me so we made it out alive"

Aphrodite seems unimpressed

" so why did you apply for this show"

" actually you force-"

" well we must continue so girls what do you think of Jason?"

_Clarisse drops out _

" Too bad " Aphrodite says trying to look sympathetic to Jason " so what are you going to do as your skill

"ummm make a lightning bolt"

" So, are you ready to se these girls on fire"

"Ok I guess " mumbles Jason blushing and looking uncomfortable

"Ok dad can you send down a lightning bolt or something.. " he says finishing aqwardly

Suddenly thunder rumbles and a heart shaped lightning bolt comes down it lingers for a while illuminating the studio drew squeals sounding like a drowning pig-cat , Aphrodite clasps her hands together , Jason looks stunned, and Leo can be heard wolf whistling.

"That was gorgeous! " says Aphrodite tearing up

"u-hh w-well a-ctually"

"so girls what's it to be "

Lacy,Anabeth,juniper and hazel drop out

Aphrodite looks heartbroken at her daughter dropping out

"Why Lacy! Why!"

" Don't get me wrong ,he's a nice guy ,but I prefer someone gentler."

"Well you must; but I'm not giving up on you!"

"So Jason who are the lucky gals tonight it ?"

_Jason selects Piper ,Reyna,Gwen and Lou Ellen , Drew runs of the stage sobbing hysterically ( sounding suspiciously like a drunk cat drowning in vodka)_

" Now Jason time to confess your type"

" I like a fighter; someone who fights for what they believe in"

"Aha I knew it! That's easy you will battle it out ,no powers allowed "

…...

_Reyna and Piper win their bouts _

"so who's it to be"

"ummmmmmm"

_In a flash Jupiter appears _

"Dad what are you doing here "

" Well I am our dad" Jupiter says

_Mondo embarrassment_

" Ok. I chose….

**MWHAHAHAH! - insert evil music - Ok the reason I did this was I don't know who to choose 0_0 so I'm putting it up to vote!**

**Who should it be Reyna or Piper? **

**Who should be on the next half ?**

**What other shows should I do?**

**PS I'm posting the next part on Wednesday**

** * * * * remember if you don't say it might end up against you * * * * **

** * * * boo hoo * * * **


	2. the dove vs the battle axe

**Ok so first thank you to PJO AND HOO FAN FOREVER, L0llyp0p who's helped me so much with this book and provided me with the plotline for this it's hers to now ,to all my fellow Irish men and women dia duit also to Americans howdy, people from the UK hey, people from Italy (**

**my mums Italian) ciao, to my fellow dyslexics , thank goodness for spell checker and people from interesting parts of the world a massive hello!**

**Disclaimer**

**Teddy: …**

**Me: are you giving me the cold shoulder? Because I think you are**

**Teddy:…..**

**Me: oh I know you saw me typing that I don't own pjo**

**Teddy :….**

**Me: I know its tragic**

**Teddy:…..**

**Me: yes yes you should be a psychologist **

" Hold on."

"Son, I will make this decision for you."

"What, no!"

" Yes. So as you kids say nowadays: deal

with it."

" but dad!"

"No." "You are a roman praetor and therefore under my command"

"But that's like arranged marriage! That was banned years ago."

" You will go with Reyna end of."

**Jason's pov**

Great, I was stuck and I couldn't complain anymore because Reyna would be hurt, but then again, I couldn't not complain because Piper would be hurt. I didn't want any of this so I did what any guy would do: try to look happy when Reyna was watching me and look pained when Piper looked at me, tears glistening in her eyes. This was wrong .All of it. I didn't even know which one I liked yet, and suddenly, this. "Hey!" I shouted. Everybody looked a me. Oh shit. "I'll go with both of them. ""then I'll decide who I like better. " I turned to the girls. My heart melted looking at them. Tears wracking their bodies. I opened my arms to them. Piper did not hesitate to go into my arms, but Reyna looked puzzled, as if deciding whether going into my arms would make me mark her as weak or If looking vulnerable would help her win. Stop treating everything like a test! I felt like yelling at her. Then again, I knew where she was coming from, this was all she knew. She had a hard life learning not to let anyone to get close to her. I was the exception. When I wasn't there she was lonely and when she saw me with Piper I can only imagine the pain she must go through. On that thought, I let go of both of them looking deep into both of their eyes. Well done jazzy boy you've got two girls in love with you and you were too dumb to see it.

* * * * Dream * * * *

I was having a nightmare. I was lying in the most terrible room I could think of. It was big, dim and …pink. Yes, I was in Aphrodite's domain, wearing nothing more than my boxers. "Jason, Jason, Jason. " a voice said, "what have you done" said the voice revealing its self. "A-Aphrodite" I stammered, desperately trying to cover my self up.

" I feel your pain, your dad turning up and telling you to go with that ogre Reyna."

"ummmm" I said unable to make a more intelligent comment

" but don't worry I know who you will choose. Piper "

"I don't think Re-"

" Love across the divide it's so romantic!

and plus "she said whispering in my ear,

"what better way to convince the Romans to trust us than to have a Greek girlfriend."

And with that, my dream swirled and I found myself in an equally scary room, ( but for different reasons.) I was completely surrounded by weapons, "every thing from gladius' to modern-day machine, Bellona." I muttered to myself. "Roman stand." I stood up. I don't know if you can get hurt in dreams but I wasn't in a mood to experiment, especially when one wall was dedicated to nuclear weapons. Bellona spoke again, "I do not agree with this"

"neither do I " I said referring to the show.

"no, not that " she said sounding agitated, "Aphrodite has iris- messaged me the plan for your date with Piper."

"Well why don't you just say that's not Happening?"

"Stupid boy, I can not openly challenge a major Goddess with out threatening to lose my position,

plus match making isn't really my forte."

I sniggered, trying to imagine Bellona squealing over the gossip Column and teaching girls how to apply fake eyelashes. The idea was wrong, like a smart Drew or a handsome Octavian, thinking about it, they really should get together, I might have to arrange an "accident" after this mess was over .

"What are you laughing at?"

"nothing" I said cracking up

"no matter. I will be the one laughing when you see what I have planned for you."

I stopped laughing. I had a feeling tomorrow was _not_ going to be fun.

"bye now." she said, her voice fading away.

I woke up in cabin one to the voice of Leo singing, "time for your date with Reyna!" and cackling like a possessed Aardvark.

Yippee, I thought.

**So what do you think? please R&R.**

**What should the date should be like?**


	3. cookies

**Hey so I left off when Jason woke up for his date with Reyna but as Bellona herself said her idea of romantic inst very, well…. Romantic. So I suppose the question is will Jason live? He better for Reyna for Piper for my story to have a plot line! So let he killing- err I mean date begin ! This chapter is dedicated to soldiers fighting in wars everywhere I hope they return unscathed.**

**PS shout out to my wee sister for correcting my grammar this is her pay.**

**Disclaimer**

**And the prize for the biggest shock of the year goes to ******

**SHE DOSENT OWN PJO!**

_**Collective gasp**_

**Me: it's true Rick Riordan does but if ant of my favourite characters die I will send evil dust bunnies after him MWU HA HA HA!**

**Reyna's pov**

Oh my gods I'm going on an actual date with Jason! Eeeek!

_Shut up you sound like a child of Venus!_

What should I wear ? What should I say?

_You haven't even seen him yet and your hyperventilating._

"Hellloooo Jason how you today?" No stop it! "Ummm hey (giggle giggle)." Urgh!

"Hey Reyna" says Jason sounding impossibly cute

" Jason " I half-screamed "I'm not dressed!"

"oh," "Ok, Reyna."

Ok 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10 and breath

I must have spent ages looking for the right thing to wear cute but not girly sexy but not sluty a tad hard core and a bit individual I ended up wearing high waist denim shorts my favourite pair of converse and a white blouse showing a bit to much skin for my taste but hey you never see a single Venus kid . I also gently curled my hair leaving it to lie loose round my back , painted my nails navy blue , put on mascara liquid eyeliner gentle powder foundation and a hint of blush and nude lipstick (I smiled to myself if every thing went to plan I might need to re-touch later ) and popped it in my bag "Jason." I called softly. "You can come in now."

**Jason's pov**

Wow is all I could say this is a part of Reyna Id never seen before "Wow, Reyna you don't look too shabby." shit I muttered now a sound like I've never seen a girl dress like her for me ( which I hadn't but that's not the point) she laughed making my ears turn red "well neither do you" seriously? I was wearing a beige tee-shirt which was a tad to small desert camo Bermuda shorts , my trainers and a couple of leather wrist bands I hadn't even gelled my hair and she was sitting there looking like a goddess saying I looked good ? She must be trying to be nice to me I thought ."So… where are we going to?" " Oh your mom gave me two tickets to see some movie about the war in Afghanistan."

"Cool!" she said. Well at least her personality hadn't changed as much as her exterior although I have to admit the movie wouldn't be my first choice but hey ho as long as Reyna is happy. "So you ready to have the time of your life?" Shit what is she going to think I mean by this point I must have been beetroot red but Reyna did me the grace (no pun intended) of pretending not to notice." Yeah sure"

**At the movies Reyna's pov**

Wow this must be what its like to be normal no worries no ushers that turn into chaotic monsters; we were just another couple watching a movie. Mind you so far the romantic rating was zero. Behind us a girl started sobbing into her boyfriends shoulder earning her a kiss accompanied by soft words my heart ached at that I'm no arguer **(?)** but I know if I did that It would look soooo fake so what could I do? no doubt Pipet or whatever her name was would be an expert in this field . And on that note I placed my hand on the arm rest separating me and Jason.

**Jason's pov **

She put her hand out what on earth am I supposed to do? I tried to remember what Leo had said on this subject…

"_Ok so if she puts her hand out take it then look into her eyes.."_

"_Umm why?"_

"_Just"_

" _and since when are you an expert on this subject?"_

"_Its in my blood,"_

"_Seriously Leo were did you get this from."_

"_Duh the guybul."_

Believe it of not the guybul was right as soon as I took her hand she was on cloud nine I looked into her eyes and did the only thing that came naturally. I leaned in to kiss her she sighed it was short and sweet then I said something that probably ruined the moment: "did you have cookies for breakfast?"

"ummm yeah!"

"you taste like them"

"Pluto!" "seriously?"

"mhmm but ya know what?"

"what"

"I love cookies" I said leaning in for another kiss

**Taa daa! I think that was very fluff worthy but how will Piper live up to that I wonder?**

**Sorry for the disclaimer but I was more focused on the actual book today please R&R **


End file.
